Los hombres de mi vida
by Baphy.27
Summary: Tras la guerra diversos romances nacen, algunos con final feliz, pero otros tantos solo fueron fugaces, Sakura está confundida
1. Chapter 1

_Hola hace mucho que no escribía y mucho menos recordaba la dinámica de FF, así que no me odien en lo que aprendo a escribir de nuevo por aquí, esté es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, ojalá lo disfruten_

* * *

Había acabado la guerra, las cinco naciones estaban en aparente calma, o como se llamara ese momento, los recuerdos eran tormentosos y no había manera de que terminaran sus pesadillas, esas en las que terminaba con la vida de algunos individuos o en donde Naruto y Sasuke se atacaban, donde Kakashi sensei parecía que iba a morir o donde Ino se quedaba petrificada de miedo en medio de la batalla y no podía ir en su ayuda. Agradecía cada día que sus seres queridos estaban a su lado, incluso Neji, después de todo aún estaba vivo, con los efectos póstumos a la guerra, pero vivo.

Sasuke se habia ido a su viaje de redención; Naruto se la pasaba en Ichiraku, ya no quedaba mucho del alegre joven que era ruidoso y molesto, ahora solo estaba ahi existiendo, Kakashi sensei seguía con su labor de Hokage, y ella en medio de todo, era como Naruto, incluso ahora lo acompañaba hacía aquel restaurante de ramen que tanto le gustaba al rubio, últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, aunque sin decir una palabra, no había realmente algo de que hablar.

—Sakura chan-habló su amigo mientras tomaba asiento—¿Sabes? Hace años rogaba por una cita contigo- decía mientras hacía una seña a Ayame para que le llevara lo de siempre

—Tonto, eso era hace unos meses-contestó con una débil sonrisa—Pero tienes razón, se siente como si hubieran pasado años- Su rubio amigo tenía razón, a pesar de todo y de lo jóvenes que eran podían hablar de lo que había pasado hace unos meses como si fueran años, sus corazones aun no podían con el peso de la guerra, incluso en ese momento, la tarde anterior se sentía como un recuerdo muy lejano

—Si, solo que ahora soy el héroe, ¿No es así?-la amargura en su voz no iba a juego con la sonrisa en su rostro— Es un fastidio que todos me vean así, no me siento como un heroe, me siento tan lejano a ello, como si hablaran de otra persona, por lo menos tu aun me ves como soy, ¿Verdad?- sus ojos suplicantes, buscaban con desespero una respuesta tras los ojos jade de ella

—Por supuesto, idiota, para mi eres el mismo cabeza hueca, más alto, pero sigues siendo el mismo- le sonrió de la manera mas honesta posible, despues de todo, ese seguía siendo su Naruto—Claro que fuiste una parte muy importante para finalizar la guerra, pero apuesto a que lo abriamos logrado sin ti- La sonrisa en la cara de su amigo se hizo más grande y pudo escuchar que susurró un _gracias_ después de todo ella sabía que era lo que el chico quería escuchar

—Sakura chan, ¿Tendrías una verdadera cita conmigo?-Vio una pequeña luz que tenía mucho sin ver en los ojos azules de su contrario

—Claro, será divertido

.

Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido aceptar tener una cita con Naruto pero realmente no tenía otra cosa que hacer y valía completamente la pena ver a su amigo sonreír. Sonrió débilmente frente a su espejo. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos denotaban lo poco que dormía, su piel más palida de lo normal, y su figura lucía bastante rara, por un lado de una forma u otra se mantenía emn forma ya que seguía llendo a misiones, que si bien no eran como las de su juventud al menos la hacían caminar un rato; y por otro lado podía ver sus costillas ya que no comía lo suficiente. Suspiró mientras tomaba un vestido rosa que combinaba con su cabello y después de meditarlo unos minutos se lo puso.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento, solo al rubio se le ocurriría tener una cita en semejante lugar.

A pesar de eso el día era hermoso, las hojas de los arboles danzaban al compás del viento que las mesia con la delicadeza de un beso, el pasto se veía tan verde como años atrás cuando había comenzado su entrenamiento gennin, el sol hacía que las pequeñas gotas de rocio brillaran haciendo un paisaje magnifico, tal vez una cita ahí no era tan mala idea. Buscó con la mirada al rubio y lo vió debajo de la sombra de un árbol acomodando algunas cosas que sacaba de una canasta, se acercó lentamente a su amigo y le sonrió calidamente.

—Veo que te has esforzado, Naruto- Sus ojos viajaban de la canasta al mantel tendido en el suelo con comida, habia algo de ramen que no podía faltar, un pequeño plato con ensalada y un pastel con fresas—Luce hermoso

—Me alegra que te guste, Sakura chan- El tono animado en su voz la hizo sentir bien, extrañaba eso de su amigo

Pasaron la tarde hablando tonterías y como eran las misiones ahora que ya había paz entre las naciones, reían mientras comían, sin darse cuenta el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, y los amigos comenzaron a guardar los platos dentro de la canasta que llevaba Naruto.

—Sakura chan- Tomó la mano de la pelirosa—Sé que cuando dijiste que me amabas hace tiempo, no lo decías en serio, pero, de verdad quisiera intertar algo contigo-Sus palabras salían con mucha confianza—Sé que te duele la partida de Sasuke, pero estoy seguro de que nosotros podemos ser felices ahora que sabemos qué el ha vuelto al buen camino, ttebayo!-Ella lo miraba atentamente, si bien sus sentimientos por Sasuke eran algo confusos, no se sentía preparada para tener algo con alguien a quien le rompió el corazón varias veces.

—Naruto, pero Hinata te ama-Alcanzó a decir con un hilo de voz—Es mi amiga, no sería capaz de hacer eso-El rubio acarició la mejilla de su amiga.

—Sé que me ama, pero estoy demasiado roto para ella, la quiero, pero solo tu entiendes por lo que he pasado, hay un vínculo que nos une, además ambos podemos repararnos, si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad-Los ojos azules estaban posados sobre los verdes con determinación desbordante.

—Sabes que mi última relación no salió muy bien-Recordó a aquel hombre que la había hecho temblar y olvidar al último de los Uchiha, pero que después la dejó, fue distante y ahora que parecía que tenían una amistad casi no se veían.

—Estoy seguro de que el habrá tenido una razón para haber acabado lo suyo-Ahí estaba Naruto siendo Naruto, que mientras intentaba conquistarla también hacia ue viera un poco de luz de su relación anterior, ese chico era tan noble.

—Lo pensaré-Suspiró y le regaló una sonrisa al muchacho—Vamos, ya es tarde-Tomó la canasta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea.

—Dattebayo¡-Gritó al tiempo que seguía a la pelirosa—Gracias, Sakura chan

No sabía que tan buena idea era pero tal vez podría darle una oportunidad a su amigo, después de todo pasó tanto tiempo intentando ganar su corazón y cumplió su promesa de regresar a Sasuke a la aldea. Suspiró por enésima vez en el día mientras veía a Naruto caminar frente a ella, tal vez era buena idea estar con alguien que la quería, solo tenía miedo de romperle el corazón a Hinata, o que _él_ se alejara mas de ella.

* * *

_Lo siento mucho, sé que es muy corto pero estoy tentando terreno _

_Pronto haré una mejor actualización_

_Esta historia no es solo Narusaku_


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado varios meses desde que había comenzado una relación con Naruto, su temor por el rechazo de su amiga se había disipado, no del todo pero ella no parecía molesta, incluso Ino le había dicho que ella y Naruto se veían mejor desde que estaban juntos.

Tenía que admitir que desde que estaba con él, todo había mejorado, ambos habían sabido convertir su dolor en amor, o algo parecido, no sentía un amor pasional pero si uno que la tranquilizaba, que la hacia sentir mejor, que todo iba a estar bien.

Mientras que para el rubio, el estar al lado de Sakura lo hizo sentir que podía con todo, cuando tomaba su mano lo hacía sentir invencible, ya no se sentía mal por se conocido como un héroe, ahora se daba cuenta de que todos lo conocían y lo respetaban como siempre había soñado, sabía que Sakura no lo amaba como a _él_ pero si lo quería como para ayudarlo a seguir adelante, lo amaba con la suficiente fuerza para acariciar su cabello de una forma tierna, y para el ese era la máxima prueba de amor que esperaba de ella, por otro lado podía ver como el verdadero amor de su vida seguía con su vida, con sus responsabilidades como la futura lider de un clan de renombre, y aunque le dolía no estar a su lado, estaba feliz de que ella siguiera sin el, y que Sakura estuviera a su lado, se amaban a su manera. El tiempo pasaba rápido, la pelirosa había regresado al hospital, al fin se sentía con fuerza para ello, mientras él había vuelto a hacer misiones, a pesar de ser tiempos de paz, seguía habiendo misiones de rango S y A, por lo cual el Hokage contaba con él, la aldea confiaba en él.

.

—Kakashi sensei- Llamó entrando a la oficina del Rokudaime.

El aludido posó su vista sobre la pelirosa que acaba de entrar, podía ver ojeras bajo sus esmeraldas, podía notar que otra vez no dormía y lo peor era saber que él tenía la culpa.

—Sakura ch..- No pudo terminar la oración cuando la chica se derrumbó en medio de la oficina. Antes de que tocara el suelo ya la tenía entre sus brazos, podía ver que había estado llorando, podía ver el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando, no era para menos, Naruto había salido en una misión rango S junto con Sasuke para acabar con una organización de NeoAkatsuki, pero ya habían pasado más de dos meses y no había señales del Jinchuriki ni del Uchiha.

Sabía que Sakura esperaba noticias de ellos, sabía que su rendimiento en el hospital había bajado después de la primer semana sin noticias, había intentado distraerla enviándola a algunas misiones como lider de equipo de algunos chunnin pero en cuanto acababa podía ver como se sumia en su mundo, pero no sabía como hacerla sentir mejor si el ya habia mandado un equipo ANBU de rescate y no habían encontrado nada, y el siendo el Hokage no podía dejar la aldea, estaba realmente preocupado.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la chica comenzó a despertar, aún la tenía en sus brazos así que decidió sentarla en su silla para que pudiera orientarse mejor.

—Sé a lo que has venido, Sakura chan- Sus palabras salían mecánicamente, como si las hubiese estado ensayando o repitiendo cada tres días que la muchacha se aparecía por su oficina —En cuanto tenga noticia del paradero de tu novio y tu amigo, serás la primera en saberlo- Sus palabras eran frías y carentes de tacto, ocultando el miedo que tenía de no saber donde estaban sus ex alumnos.

Los ojos esmeralda se cristalizaron tras las palabras del mayor, el corazón de Sakura se volvió a romper, como cada vez que se acercaba a esa oficina, las palabras de Kakashi la herían, la hacían sentir inútil, como se había sentido siempre, no le servían de nada ser considerada aquella que había superado a la Quinta, ni ser la kunoichi más fuerte, nada de eso servía si no podía traer a los suyos de vuelta, sintió el sabor salado de sus lágrimas, no sabía en que momento había comenzado a llorar, pero eso solo la frustró más, bajó su mirada, tenía los puños apretados tanto que sus nudillos comenzaban a verse blancos, tomó fuerzas y encaró a su superior.

—No he venido por ello, no esta vez- Las palabras salían atropelladas pero no por eso con menos determinación —Vengo a hacerle una petición Rokudaime _sama_\- Eso último casi lo escupió, pero veía fijamente a su ex profesor.

Kakashi no daba credito a lo que veía, más allá del honorífico que claramente lo había dicho de mala manera, tenía mucho que no veía así a la pelirosa, desde la guerra, para ser precisos.

—Claro, Señorita Haruno- Decía con una sonrisa socarrona bajo la máscara—Pero si vas a ser tan formal, deberías dejarme tomar mi asiento correspondiente- Vió como la chica se ruborizó para después levantarse y dejar que el se sentara—¿Qué necesitas?

Tomó aire _Shanaroo, lo practicamos antes_, pídeselo —Rokudaime sama, por favor permítame entrar al ANBU- Lo había dicho tan rápido que el Hokage no estaba muy seguro de lo que ella había dicho.

Lo pensó por unos minutos mientras posaba su mano sobre su barbilla, durante ese tiempo vió como ella se movía inquieta, jugaba con sus dedos y esporádicamente mordía sus uñas, podía ver como claramente esa era su última opción para ir a buscar a ese par, lo meditó varias veces, consideró todas las opciones, consideró cada detalle, observó la decisión en los pozos esmeralda, y supo la respuesta.

—No- Su respuesta fue seca y contundente —Ahora, si no tiene otro asunto que tratar, señorita Haruno, puede retirarse.

Las palabras de su ex profesor le helaron la sangre, sabía que era difícil que le dijera que si, pero no pensaba que iba a ser tan tajante, el rostro de él se veía tan sereno como siempre y estaba segura de que el de ella era todo un poema, la rabía se apoderó de ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más quiere que espere? ¿Hasta que esten muertos? ¿Hasta que ya no pueda hacer nada por ellos?- Gritó, y sus gritos iban acompañados de lágrimas, y sus lágrimas iban acompañadas de dolor—¿Acaso está esperando a que ellos llegue por arte de magia?- Su voz a ese punto ya era casi un susurro—Desde que soy una niña dependí tanto de mis compañeros, que siempre me consideré una inutil, incluso durante la guerra, Naruto y usted me tuvieron que salvar varias veces, y ahora que yo puedo salvarlos, usted me niega eso.

—Dime, Sakura, entonces esto lo haces por ello ¿O por ti? ¿Esta es una decisión egoísta para probar algo ante ti misma? ¿O realmente es por ellos? Nunca dije que fueses inútil, pero tus intenciones son las que me conflictuan, no dudo que lo hagas por ellos, pero tampoco dudo que hay una parte de ti que quiere demostrar algo, y en ANBU no necesito eso- Hizo una pequeña pausa para ver si ella contestaba, y siguió —Tu eres necesaria aquí, en Konoha, y aunque no lo parezca también estoy preocupado por ellos, pero como Hokage como puedo darme el lujo de parecer preocupado, aunque dos de mis mejores shinobis estén desaparecidos, si te ayuda en algo, hace poco envíe un segundo grupo ANBU por ellos.

Sakura solo pudo ver al suelo intentado procesar todo lo que él le había dicho, tal vez tenía algo de razón, tal vez estaba siendo egoísta, tal vez debiste dejar todo en manos del Hokage.

—Lo siento, Kakashi sensei-Hizo una reverencia al tiempo en que unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos—Fui una tonta egoísta, no se repetirá.

El Hokage caminó hacia ella y revolvió su cabello como cuando era una niña haciendo que ella se sonrojara—Vamos por algo de comer yo invito, por los buenos tiempos- Su ojo felkz se arqueó en señal de que estaba sonriendo, a lo que ella asintió y emprendieron marcha hacia algún lugar para comer.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3 (Resubido)

Tres meses sin saber nada de ellos, la angustia no la dejaba pensar,el hospital estaba yendo bien. Había sido un mes de poco trabajo, eso le dejaba mucho tiempo para pensar, cada segundo se volvía tormentoso,entonces iba a la torre Hokage y ayudaba a su ex sensei en cualquier cosa que tuviese que hacer, siempre esperando estar ahí cuando ellos regresaran, una rutina que repetía religiosamente cada día. El Hokage parecía estar feliz de que alguien le ayudara en el papeleo, todos los días le agradecía el tiempo que pasaba con él. Después la invitaba por algo de ramen, que era un gusto que tenía desde que estaba con Naruto; una vez en Ichiraku, Sakura lloraba esperando por el par de shinobis. Kakashi la consolaba colocando su mano en el hombro de ella durante toda la noche y después la llevaba a casa con la promesa de que todo estaría bien y ellos regresarían.

Cada tarde la espera se hacía más insoportable, había dejado de comer; Hinata había comenzado a preguntar por Naruto, ya que llevaba semanas diciéndole que estaba en una misión secreta, el Hokage quería evitar a toda costa que los ninjas y aldeanos se preocuparan por Naruto así que era información a la que solo algunos tenían acceso, sin embargo, la ausencia de éste era muy notable. Sakura solo podía dar la misma explicación, pero cada vez era más difícil mentirle a su amiga y personas a su alrededor, incluso Teuchi había preguntado por Naruto ya que no lo había visto en Ichiraku.

Mientras tanto Kakashi tenía otros problemas, los consejeros querían que Naruto y Sasuke regresaran lo antes posible, en especial este último, ya que la mayoría de los Kages no lo querían por ahí suelto y mucho menos desaparecido. El segundo grupo ANBU que había mandado había regresado sin información y tenía a una Sakura deprimida que poco a poco dejaba de hacer su trabajo. También le preocupaba el hecho de que en la aldea se comenzaron a esparcir rumores acerca de que Naruto estaba desaparecido, fuera de la aldea solo el Kazekage sabía de la situación y a pesar de la buena relación entre las aldeas, Gaara le había exigido que si llegaban al cuarto mes sin saber nada de ellos le comunicaría lo que sucedía al resto de Kages en la cumbre de Kages de se acercaba.

Tenía que averiguar qué hacer, antes de que todo se saliera de control y el resto de las aldeas se dieran cuenta de que Konoha ocultaba información.  
.

Estaba revisando algunos documentos, la veía por el rabillo del ojo, llevaba un par de días sin presentarse al hospital por lo que había decidido pasar a Shizune la dirección de este mientras Sakura se recuperaba, pero parecía que eso no iba a pasar muy pronto. Le dolía verla así, podía ver que no dormía bien, incluso parecía que había adelgazado aún más, podía ver como se marcaban sus pómulos y como en sus manos se marcaban sutilmente sus huesos.

—Sakura- Intentó llamar la atención de su acompañante que tenía la mirada fija en un folleto sobre cómo entrenar perros ninja—A no ser que seas parte del clan Inuzuka o tengas algún perro- Se acercó hasta donde ella estaba tomando el folleto y arrebatándolo de sus manos—No creo que esto sea muy interesante para ti- Sentenció sonriendo bajo la máscara.

—Tal vez si sea parte del clan Inuzuka- Intentó bromear pero a penas y sonreía.

—Sé que sigues preocupada pero leer sobre perros no te ayudará en nada.

—Pero están allá afuera, sin nadie que los ayude o pueda curar y yo estoy aquí leyendo como entrenar un ninken-Su voz era débil, probablemente producto de la tristeza o el sueño, o tal vez una combinación de ambas.

—Volverán, te lo aseguro-Acarició su rostro como hacía tiempo no hacía, olvidando por completo el mundo a su alrededor. Conectó sus ojos con los de ella, onix contra jade, y por un instante pudo ver todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que habían vivido durante la guerra, todos eso momentos en los que lucharon espalda con espalda y todos esos momentos furtivos que tuvieron—Sakura, yo...

Un ANBU entró en una nube de humo con la respiración agitada y una sola frase "Han vuelto". Sakura se quedó muda y segundos después salió corriendo a la entrada de la aldea, con lágrimas saliendo a borbotones, corrió como si la vida se le fuera en ello y cuando llegó, su corazón paró.

Naruto estaba de pie, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y podía ver que incluso con su recuperación rápida tenía varios moretones y algunas heridas abiertas y en su espalda estaba Sasuke, inconsciente, tenía sangre seca alrededor de su boca, indicando que posiblemente había vomitado sangre, sus heridas estaban completamente abiertas, varias en el brazo y la más notable en la espalda.

—El se sacrificó-Naruto hablaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sakura escuchara pero no el resto de personas que se acercaban—Dijo que yo tenía que seguir vivo para proteger a la persona que es más importante para él–Por fin volteaba a verla, en sus ojos habían lágrimas que amenazaban con salir—Sakura Chan, Sasuke… Él te ama–Las palabras de Naruto resonaban en su cabeza, repitiendose una y otra vez, después, todo se volvió negro, lo último que vió fue la cara de Kakashi que parecía hablarle desde muy lejos.  
.

Despertó en una cama del hospital, la cabeza le daba vueltas, los recuerdos estaban algo confusos, pasó su mano por su frente sin saber que hacer, los recuerdos llegaron de golpe, Sasuke y Naruto había regresado. Estaba a punto de pararse para buscarlos pero en ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando pasar al Hokage.

—Sakura, veo que al fin has despertado–Su voz sonaba tranquila—Supongo que quieres saber cómo está ese par–Se sentó a su lado—¿Por dónde comienzo? Naruto está muy bien ha venido a verte todos los días.

—¿Todos los días?¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?—La incredulidad en la voz de la pelirosa hizo caer en cuenta a su acompañante que había omitido el pequeño detalle de que ella había estado inconsciente durante una semana.

—Puede que una semana—La risa nerviosa de su ex sensei la hizo sentir mejor—En cuanto a Sasuke ayer despertó, si bien estaba muy herido, ahora está en recuperación, aunque no sabemos qué tan severo será el daño a largo plazo, dejaré que Shizune te de los detalles después—Sonrió bajo la máscara, se paró y revolvió el cabello rosa de ella—Bien, Sakura Chan—Canturreó—Tómate otros días de descanso para que puedas estar con Naruto y hablar con Sasuke, sé que has estado bajo mucho estrés y preocupación, no te esfuerces de más, no quiero que vuelvas aquí si no es en tu labor de ninja médico—Sonrió una vez más y se despidió.

—Gracias, sensei—Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

Su mente estaba confusa, estaba feliz porque al fin tenía a sus mejores amigos cerca, pero también estaba confundida por lo que había dicho Naruto, y había algo que no la dejaba sentir completamente tranquila, era un pequeño dolor en su pecho, tal vez debía avisarle a Shizune.

Sus pensamientos fueron nuevamente interrumpidos con la entrada de cierto rubio escandaloso.

—Sakura chan-chilló cual mocoso— Estaba muy preocupado por ti— Tomó asiento a su lado y entrelazó sus manos con las de ella. La pelirosa se sonrojó un poco al sentir el calor que emanaba Naruto

—Yo debería decir eso— Sus ojos comenzaron a escocer y un sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta— He estado tan preocupa por ustedes— Podía sentir como una lágrima traicionera bajaba por su mejilla— Naruto, no sabes lo mucho que los necesitaba— Y se rompió, el llanto de la joven llenó la habitación, Naruto la abrazó mientras acariciaba su espalda y daba algunos besitos en su cabeza.

—Hemos vuelto— Su voz sonaba tranquila y reconfortante— Nunca te dejaremos otra vez~ttebayo

—Dattebayo— Contestó en una pequeña risita, mientras se abrazaba más a su novio— Suenas tan estúpido cuando dices eso.

—Lo sé— Contestó con una carcajada— Aprendí a hablar demasiado rápido, mamá decía "Dattebane"—La cara de Naruto se iluminó tanto al hablar de su madre que el corazón de Sakura sintió un aire reconfortante.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Debido a su pobre alimentación y el estrés causado durante los meses en los que no había sabido nada del par de shinobi, Sakura debía pasar tiempo extra internada en el hospital bajo el riguroso cuidado de Shizune. Por las tardes llegaba Naruto con una pequeña cesta de manzanas rojas, él las pelaba con tranquilidad y silencio mientras permanecía sentado al lado de ella, la miraba por algunos segundos y volvía a su labor, de vez en cuando le daba algún beso cariñoso en la frente antes de darle el plato con los pequeños trozos de manzana pelada.

Sin embargo no había mencionado nada acerca del Uchiha y ella tampoco quería preguntar mucho. Todo lo que sabía era que se encontraba estable, con su único brazo roto, algunas otras lesiones menores, pero no mucho más. Seguía sin explicarse lo que habia dicho Naruto cuando recién habian llegado ¿Habría escuchado mal? ¿Sasuke había dicho aquello? Pero ciertamente lo que más le preocupaba era lo que significaba eso para su relación con Naruto, hasta ese momento nada parecía haber cambiado aunque de vez en cuando lo notaba un tanto serio y distante.

—Naruto—Se aventuró a hablar—¿Sabes algo de Sasuke-kun?—Vió como el nombrado dejaba las manzanas sobre el buró que se encontraba al lado de la cama para después ver a la ventana del cuarto.

—Sasuke…—Comenzó en un susurro—El… está bien, supongo—Por fin llevó sus ojos hacía la chica—Sakura-chan, te prometo que todo estará bien, pero por el momento es mejor que no hablemos de ese tema, en unos días te daran de alta y podremos ir a verlo~ttebayo

—Naruto—Lo volvió a llamar—Podrías no sé… ¿Podrías hablarme de lo qué pasó?—Naruto se le quedó viendo fijamente mientras tocaba su barbilla con la mano y hacía muecas

—Está bien~ttebayo

_Naruto había salido a toda velocidad de la aldea para encontrarse con su amigo, los reportes decían que una organización estaba intentando traer devuelta a Akatsuki, había rumores sobre que tenían un jutsu parecido al Edo Tensei del Segundo y que planeaban revivir a los antiguos integrantes combinando el Edo Tensei con algün otro jutsu para traer las almas aunque estuvieran selladas._

_Una vez con Sasuke comenzaron un plan. Estaban en un escondite a la mitad del bosque._

"_Recuerda, Naruto, la pregunta será '¿Cuándo debe atacar un ninja?' Y la respuesta será 'Un ninja espera a que llegue el momento indicado, cuando el enemigo duerme y baja su guardia, cuando sus armas yacen olvidadas en la quietud de la noche, ese es el momento para un ataque ninja' ¿La tienes?"_

"_¿Otra vez eso? Vamos Sasuke no otra vez"_

_El Uchiha estaba a punto de contestar cuando escucharon ruidos atrás de ellos seguidos de risas y seis hombres y dos mujeres con tunicas con nubes rojas bordadas salieron de la tierra._

—El ataque sorpresa no fue para tanto o eso creímos en cuanto vimos que los habíamos derrotado—Vio como Sakura estaba atenta a sus palabras así que continuó.

_Después de "derrotar" a los enemigos y haber huido a un mejor escondite, la cara de Sasuke se tornó rara y sus palabras dejaron helado al rubio._

"_Naruto, ¿Recuerdas que jutsu usaste contra ellos?"_

"_Por supuesto, el rasengan" habia dicho orgulloso_

"_Claro, idiota, pero ¿Recuerdas haberlo hecho? ¿Sientes la pérdida de chakra? ¿Te sientes agotado? ¿Recuerdas haberme visto pelear?"_

_El rubio se quedó mudo_

"_Estamos en un genjutsu" Sasuke se cubrió el rostro con su mano "Un genjutsu, un maldito genjutsu que el rinnegan no puede ver" parecía que estaba a punto de enloquecer _

—En esos pocos minutos que duró la conversación habían sido días, al parecer meses en la vida real, al parecer habían intentado sacarnos información de Konoha y de los viejos Akatsuki, ya que ambos tenemos algunos recuerdos de haber hablado de Itachi o Nagato—Hizo una pequeña pausa para suspirar— No sabemos que tanta información nos sacaron, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta estabamos solos en el lugar que había sido nuestro escondite y completamente golpeados, al parecer nos habían dado por muertos pero en cuanto veníamos de regreso no contamos con que ellos aún estaban cerca.

"_Naruto recuerda el genjutsu" gritó Sasuke mientras desenvainaba su espada "Chidori Nagashi" el rayo recorrió a todos los enemigos como una serpiente, mientras uno hacía unos movientos extraños con las manos que parecían ser sellos pero no reconocían ninguno, entonces, el ninja intentó atacar a Naruto_

"_Jutsu de destrucción molecular" gritó el ninja que iba por Naruto entonces el pelinegro corrió hacía su amigo con su técnica ocular reemplazando un kunai que estaba al lado de este _

"_Debes seguir con vida por ella y su felicidad" la mano del ninja rosó la espalda de Sasuke al momento en que alejaba a Naruto del ataque. Con lo que le quedaba de fuerza y chakra logró formar el torso y brazos del Susanoo para atravesar al enemigo con una flecha rodeada con llamas negras "Ella es lo más importante que me queda, cuidala" Después de eso cayó inconsciente _

Sakura estaba impactada tras escuchar todo aquello, había lágrimas que no había notado antes, Naruto las secó con cuidado mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama—Sé que todo esto parece demasiado, hasta para mi es demasiado ~ttebayo—La abrazó—Sasuke no ha hablado desde que regresamos pero parecer ser funcional, tal vez mejore en cuanto te vea, en cuanto a nosotros…—Suspiró—Soy consiente de que nuestro amor no es como el que tenías por Sasuke o el que yo tenía por ti hace años, pero también sé que tu corazón está confundido, creo que el mío tambien—Soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa—Pero permíteme estar a tu lado mientras los dos somos egoístas y tratamos de decifrar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos.

Ella se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y asintió—De acuerdo—Susurró más para ella que para alguien más.

El semblante del rubio cambio al de siempre y sonrió ampliamente—Muy bien, Sakura-chan en dos días te darán de alta y podremos salir a tomar aire. Por ahora debo irme—Dicho eso salió de la habitación.

.

Sakura pasó el resto del día acostada mientras leía el libro que le llevó su ex maestro "Icha Icha: Tactics". No era tan mal libro y tampoco era tan pornográfico como pensaba, era una buena historia de amor, incluso cuando había estado más tiempo con Kakashi nunca se había molestado en leer aquello que entretenía al mayor. Probablemente le pediría el siguiente tomo en cuanto lo viera, aunque llevaba días sin verlo, la labor de Hokage a veces si se la tomaba en serio.

El día siguiente pasó sin pena ni gloria, Naruto había ido a ver a Neji ya que su boda estaba cerca y lo había solicitado como padrino, sabía que el ojiazul no quería hacerlo, pero aun así estaba dispuesto a ello por su amigo tan querido, por otro lado Shizune le había avisado que Kakashi iría esa tarde y por alguna razón su corazon se aceleró ¿Tendría noticias? ¿Le hablaría sobre el hospital? Una parte de ella esperaba que fuera una visita más personal como aquellas platicas en Ichiraku que aunque cortas y tristes la hacían sentir un poco mejor mientras Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban desaparecidos.

_La noche era fría y Sakura estaba ebria, caminaba, o eso creía ella, las personas alrededor podían ver como el Sexto la llevaba casi a rastras hacía su casa, a veces era bueno vivir sola y que sus padres no tuvieran que ver semejante espectáculo "Kakashi-Sensei, huele bien" el aludido solo había reido un poco mientras se acercaba a la casa de la pelirosa._

"_Bien, Sakura, llegamos" La bajó con cuidado y dejó un pequeño beso en la frente de ella "Todo estará bien" Sonrió bajo la máscara mientras abría la puerta de la hermosa casa de dos pisos, el interior era un desastre, ropa en el suelo, comida para llevar a medio comer por todos lados y manchas de algún jugo en la alfombra "Creo que deberías limpiar más seguido"_

"_Nadie me visita, no tiene sentido" Dijo acomodándose en el mueble "¿Cómo he llegado aquí?" Río al tiempo que empezaba a cerrar los ojos_

"_Yo te he dejado ahí " Pero ella ya estaba dormida, limpió un poco la sala, sonrió al ver la vieja foto del equipo 7. Una vez terminado su trabajo, salió de esa casa no sin antes cerrar con llave. Se dirigió a su casa mientras disfrutaba de la brisa de la madrugada, a veces el trabajo de limpieza duraba unas cuantas horas y para ese punto lo más sensato era dirigirse a la torre Hokage y dormir un rato en el sillón. Continuó su camino con su fiel libro en mano._

Sakura abrazó el libro que ya habia acabado un par de veces y tomó una siesta mientras esperaba la visita de el peliplata. Esperaba que llegara con buenas noticias o el siguiente tomo del libro, incluso esperaba que llegara con ambos, con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
